Mr. Blonde
Vic Vega (alias: Mr. Blonde) is a member of the diamond heist and Joe's crew. He was portrayed by Michael Madsen. Biography Early Life Not much of Mr. Blonde was known. It was later confirmed by Quentin Tarantino that his real name was Vic Vega and is the brother of Vincent Vega, one of the two hitmen in Tarantino's Pulp Fiction. Imprisonment Around sometime before the events of Reservoir Dogs, he was arrested for an unknown committed crime and was sentenced to four years in jail. Before the Heist Meeting with Joe and Eddie After being released from jail, he takes a visit to see Joe and Nice Guy Eddie. As he meets with Joe for a brief conversation, Eddie appears and meets Vic since his imprisonment. Eddie jokes with some comments on Vic and the two briefly play-fight, as Joe tells them to stop. Vic hears about the heist and wants to join in. He is hired for the job by Joe. Sometime later at a meeting about the heist, Vic is given the alias, Mr. Blonde. The Diner At the diner, he is shown listening to Mr. Brown's opinion on "metaphor dicks" off of Madonna's "Like a Virgin". When Mr. White takes away Joe's address book and mocks him, Mr. Blonde jokingly intervenes and requests to Joe that if he wants him to shoot Mr. White. Mr. White jokes on Mr. Blonde and he mimics a gunshot. During the Heist During the heist, Mr. Blonde watches the civilians. When one of them triggers the alarm, warning and alarming the police, Mr. Blonde begins a shooting-spree, killing the civilians. The six men escapes seperately and he manages to escape by taking Marvin Nash, an uniformed police officer, hostage. Mr. Blonde then arrives at the warehouse. He then watches Mr. White and Mr. Pink argue and drawing their weapons onto each other. The two men begins to notice Mr. Blonde at the corner when he makes a comment. Then, Mr. Pink tries to explain to Blonde about the causes of what had happened but Mr. White interrupts him and angrily berates Mr. Blonde about the shooting-spree during the robbery. Mr. Blonde calmly dismisses the remark. Mr. White comes up onto Mr. Blonde but Mr. Pink breaks them up. Also, to revise his amusement, the trio goes to Mr. Blonde's car and he reveals Marvin Nash inside the trunk, much to their amusement and hapiness. Mr. White and Mr. Pink then savagely beats Marvin Nash into a bloodied pulp in order to gather information of the rat as Mr. Blonde watches to his own amusement, though he has briefly beating Nash off-screen and duct-taped him into the chair. When Eddie arrives, he orders White and Pink to accompany him into retrieving the remaining diamonds as he also orders Blonde to watch Marvin Nash and the unconscious Mr. Orange. Torturing Marvin Nash When the three men leaves with Mr. Blonde left behind, he takes off his coat and goes up to Marvin Nash. Mr. Blonde first reconciles with the police's involvement with the heist, much to Nash's response, but he dismisses this and tells Marvin Nash that he doesn't have a boss, sort of slapping Nash in the face and Marvin relunctantly agrees. He then duct-tapes Marvin's mouth shut. As he announces his torture on Marvin, he jokes around on him by drawing his gun, causing the policeman to become frightened. Mr. Blonde pulls out a razor-blade from his ankle holster and turns on the radio, changing the radio stations to K-Billy and the song ''Stuck in the Middle with You ''comes on. Mr. Blonde begins to dance around with the song as Nash watches. He pauses for a moment before he slashes Nash's face and holds his face, leading him into severing Nash's ear off. As Nash becomes extremely painful to the injury, Mr. Blonde leaves the warehouse to go to his trunk to grab gasoline. He returns and the cop is still in pain and he soaks Nash all over with gasoline. He then releases the duct-tape off of Nash's mouth, who is screaming in pain. Death He soaks Nash some more as he makes a trail of gasoline. As Marvin pleads for his life, Blonde remarks if he is done. Then he pulls out a lighter and attempts to ignite it, but Mr. Orange, who has regained consciousness, empties his magazine into Mr. Blonde's chest. Mr. Blonde, soaked in blood, stares at Orange briefly before he collapses. Later, Eddie, White and Pink comes back to the warehouse to find Mr. Blonde's dead body, the more-tortured Nash and the conscious Mr. Orange. Personality Mr. Blonde appears to be brutal and sadistic, as he had murder civilians during the robbery and had tortured Marvin Nash by severing his ear. Despite this, he is shown to be loyal towards his allies. Category:Characters